Hero
by funni neko
Summary: AU. Lex Luthor is a good guy trying to protect his family. Superman is a villian trying to take over there world.
1. Hero Part 1

Hero *Doctor Anthony*

Summary: Superman is evil while Lex Luthor is good.

* * *

Lex and his son Conner looked out the manor window in devastation at Superman's latest attempt to conquer earth. There home and half of metropolis was spared. Everyone was thankful for how fast Justice League came to their rescue.

* * *

"Father see this is why they need my help!" Conner yelled at his father pointing to the destruction.

Conner was an experiment using my and that monster superman DNA. He is my son and I would do anything to protect him.

"Conner I won't put you in harm way." I tell him sternly.

"But dad!" He whined.

"No Conner, enough of this I can't loose you." I said as my voice was starting to shake as tears started to fall.

"Dad I'm sorry but I'm stronger than most humans so I can help them and besides Batman came to talk to me." Conner tells me.

"What do you mean Batman came to you?" I asked tilting my head in confusion.

"Well he and the rest of the league have pupils in which want to start a team called Young Justice that will help out with bank robber and you know little things at the home front." Conner informs me.

I sat there in shock that he never said anything before this. I took a deep breathe as I close my eyes than opened them once again to look at my son who was staring at me worriedly.

"Okay you may join on one condition." I tell him.

"What is that condition? Conner asked.

"I want to meet with one of the League members." I answered.

He nodded his head.

"I have to meet with on Friday so you can accompany me then." Conner said.

* * *

Lex and Conner waited nervously at designated place.

"Aw we would expect you guys to come." Black Canary said as she and Robin approached the two.

"Hell Mr. Luther, Conner." Black Canary greeted.

"Evening Black Canary, Robin." Lex said eying the two.

"You have some question for us?" Robin accused rather than asked.

"Yes, I would like to know who would be training my son?" Lex asked, looking over at Roben than back at Black Canary.

"Me, Batman and Red Tornado, will be training and managing the team." Black Canary informed.

"I also would like if it Conner would start one Monday after school of course." Black Canary added.

"You can but how will you come and get him?" Lex questioned.

"We have our ways." Robin said as he and Black Canary walked where they came from and disappeared in the night.

"See dad there's no need to worry." Conner tells him with a smile on his face.

"Oh Conner I will never stop worry about you because that's what parents do." Lex tells his son as he headed back to the car to head home.

* * *

"Welcome Conner to Mt. Justice." Robin said showing the super teen around.

Conner felt a wind rush passed him.

"Your him your Luthor kid you don't look nothing like him." Kid Flash noted as he was talking in hour per minute.

"KF, please be quiet." Robin told his best friend.

"Oh sorry Robin." Kid Flash said rubbing back of his head sheepishly before speeding off to the kitchen where Martian Girl was floating.

"Miss M. come over here please, I want you to meet Conner." Robin said calling her over to them.

"Miss Martian meet Conner Julian Luthor, Conner meet Miss Martian." Robin introduced the two.

When their eyes meet something was pulling him closer to her.

"Come on Conner you need to meet Aqualad." Robin called him out of stupor. He said goodbye to Miss Martian before waling over to Robin where Aqualad was practicing.

"Aqualad meet Conner." Robin said.

"It's nice to meet you Conner." Kaldur said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Aqualad." Conner replied.

"Now that you meet the team let's train." Robin said excitedly.

"Sure." Conner said uncertainly.

* * *

Lex didn't know what to think he was totally fine with bringing genetic altered wolf but an ever changes sphere but the thing he couldn't not handle was a dirty room. Conner will certainly be trouble when he got home.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this Review, Questions or rants. **

**Other notes:** Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot


	2. Hero Part 2

**Hero**

**Part 2**

Lex sat in the kitchen watching the group of teenagers talking animatedly about their previous mission and school. He could see the smile on Conner's face as he laughed with his friends. He sighed as he remembered the day he was captured.

_He was driving his way back home in his Porsche when a man appeared in the middle of the road causing him to swirl off the bridge. To his surprise, he was alive. His eyes awoken to see that he was on a shore where a black haired man standing above him. _

_"Hello again Mr. Luthor." The man said as his voice rang out._

_ If Lex was correct, he had sworn that he heard this voice he felt himself being pulled up and whisked away. Afterwards he catch the scent of fresh pine wood and wheat. His eyes widened as he realized who was holding him. _

_"Clark." He let out a horse whisper. _

_"You got that right, Alexander, we going to play a little game called Doctor." Clark told him before he blacked out. _

_When Lex reawaken he was tied to some form of a table. _

_"Ahh, your awake now." Clark said as he approached Lex with a needle in his hand. _

_"What are you doing? Let me go!" Lex demanded as he struggled against his restrains. _

_"Ahh you know I can't do that, you would try to send your lap dogs after be before I could finish my plans and I can't have that now can I?" Clark said as he placed a single kiss on Lex's forehead before moving away slightly. _

_"Now, let's play." Clark said as he began to take blood away from Lex, pubic hair, hair samples, saliva, semen, and other natural body fluids. _

_"Why are you taking so many samples?" Lex asked him. _

_"You know Chloe Meteor freak and the people got affected by them?" Clark asked. _

_Lex nodded his head. "Good all those people were in turn infected by my planets kyroptonian soil making them gain their powers see I require to repopulate my people so I need an wording heir so far no human and none of the genetic altered humans weren't able to sub stained the heir all there left is you but this time I will not undergo intercourse to get an heir so I merrily will make one." Clark informed him as he began to mix their DNA. "This will be awhile so until then lets havea little fun." Clark said as he looked back and smirked evilly.  
_

_Wgat Clark no Kal El mean as 'fun' was pure and utter torture. Burn and scrapping my skin away allowing maggots to feast on my infected skin, hanging me by my legs and ankles. Then finally the day had came when he got the results and his child was born he was both human and kyrptonian. Kal El was pleased and was about to use me as his personal baby factory. _

_Lex had grow attached to his first son which he decided to name him Conner Julian Luthor while his other so called 'Father' named him Kon El. The second attempt was failed because Kal El trued ti secure Kyrtonian DNA. This caused Kal Ek on a pure war path which he didn't return for three days. Lex couldn't even escape he was there in Antarctica. Just when all hope was lost for Lex he was saved by the Justice League. Unknown to Kal El he had taken Conner with him. He hid under the radar for years allowing his son to have the childhood he never had. _

* * *

Kal El smiled as he looked at his security cameras to see his son Kon El fighting with the team called Young Justice.

"It truly remarkable what this planet can do." Kal El said as he let his smirk grow.

"Soon my son, we shall meet." Kal El said.

True to his word a month later he launched an attack on earth. Both the Justice League and Young Justice were taken by surprised as he attacked without warning a mercy. He complete annihilated both teams and stood above his son with eager eyes when he felt a pang in his neck to see a green kyprotnite needle embedded in his arm. He looked back to see Lex standing behind him.

"Payback is a bitch ain't it Kal El." Lex taunted as Kal El fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I am sorry I have not been on as often as I used to but School started back and I already hate my math class. Not the teacher its all the stuff I forgot from Algebra 1 that I have to remember for Algebra 2. But enough about my school life, on to fanfic business. 1st vote on Poll on my profile about my Drarry fan fiction (Its Draco X Harry). 2nd Please read and recommend my stories to other people. Also Check me out on my Tumblr and Deviant. Tumblr will give you an idea of what I will be working on at a particular moment. Deviant is the home of many of my new and upcoming fanfic and my old ones as well.**

**It is a super long author's note now, but I really appreciate it you would review! I am not review hungry I just like to see what you guys think.**


End file.
